


Silent Commentary

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avox, Avoxes, Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has no tongue but he refuses to be silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Commentary

Kylo hated it when the President forced him to entertain some of his high ranking personnel in his home. If it were up to him he wouldn't have to entertain _anyone_ , let alone the simpering bottom feeders President Snoke surrounded himself with. All they did was give him a headache, poorly hiding their intentions behind false smiles as they drank of his wine and ate of his food.

The only thing that made these parties bearable was his Avox's running commentary about the guests. Hux acted as an Avox should when they were out in public, keeping his eyes down as he worked, enduring the humiliating outfits and head cages Avox were occasionally forced to wear. His hands however refused to be silenced and Kylo found himself forever grateful for it.

*This one eats like a pig being prepared for the slaughter,* Hux signed to Kylo when their eyes caught. *It's because his wife is the one who eats more than her share of the food in their own home.*

Kylo was forced to bring his glass up to his lips, hiding his smile.

Hux allowed the corner of his mouth to twitch upwards in return, moving along while picking up empty glasses, setting them down on a tray and carrying it away. The tray was handed over to another Avox and Hux returned, a bottle of Kylo's favorite wine in hand to refill his glass. When they were close he tilted his head to one side slightly, waiting until Kylo looked before starting to sign. *That one whispers of rising higher in the ranks through any means necessary. He has his eye on your position.*

“Are you worried about me?” Kylo whispered in amusement.

The other just snorted, rolling his eyes. *If you die then I'll be sold to someone else. I have no desire to deal with any of these mongrels. You are at least interesting.*

“I'll take that as a compliment,” Kylo hummed. “Thank you for the warning.”

Hux nodded his head just so, leaving to go and serve the other guests, insulting them with a few motions of his hands that they were unable to pick up.

Kylo smiled to himself. Perhaps President Snoke wasn't punishing him by giving him the redheaded Avox after all.

 


End file.
